


Warmth

by Acaranna



Series: Scott and Stiles - For Cal [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Realtionship, Foreplay, M/M, Stiles/Scott massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/pseuds/Acaranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles in the aftermath of a training session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/gifts).



> I'm actually surprised that I can publish the third installment already. It usually takes a long time for me. But maybe the boys are just that inspiring.^^ It was supposed to be more smutty but yeah ... I chickened out. But I'll get there.^^
> 
> Anyway, all the thanks to the lovely Emeraldawn, who once again took care of the Beta-reading.
> 
> Enjoy!

Scott's hands were slowly drawing circles over his shoulders rubbing the oil slowly into his skin. He was surprisingly gentle given that he was still struggling with his new werewolf strength – at least sometimes. Stiles smiled into his pillow and closed his eyes to soak up the attention.

They had been training again. Not just the wolves, but the humans as well. Which made the whole thing so much more exhausting since he had to hold back on his magic. Offensive magic was easier to summon than defensive magic, which usually took a few hours and quite a few ingredients. Then again the protective spells and charms he had created were a lot stronger than anything offensive he had managed so far.

But no matter what kind of magic he used, his body always felt like it had been through the wringer at least once.

That was the reason why Scott was currently straddling his hips, rubbing a herbal oil into his shoulders. The effect was instantaneous. Stiles could feel his muscles uncoil and his breathing coming easier. His smile grew softer and he sighed gently.

“Feel better now?” Scott asked quietly, causing his voice to come out in a rumbling noise that made Stiles moan softly. He could practically feel the grin on his boyfriend's lips, just before they placed small, nibbling kisses on his neck.

“No hickeys dude,” he grumbled, but without any kind of heat in his voice. “I don't feel like listening to bad puns and even worse innuendo again.” Scott’s only answer was a slightly stronger bite at his nape and the slow grind of Scott's hips against his arse.

Another moan worked itself from between his lips, and Stiles moved languidly in order to push back against the hardness he could feel. It mirrored the one in his own pants. His grin was slightly lopsided when he turned his head further.

“Are you happy to see me, Scotty boy?” he asked, smugly and shivered when his boyfriend growled lowly.

Strong hands ran over his shoulders, down his arms and wrapped themselves around his wrists, effectively pinning them to the bed. Hot lips wandered slowly over his sensitive skin, and Stiles couldn't fight the soft sighs that escaped with each careful nibble. His hips moved as if they had a mind of their own, grinding down against the bed to get at least a tiny bit of friction. He was hard, almost uncomfortably so.

It was glorious.

“Keep still,” came the muttered order, half aroused rumbled, half claiming Alpha and Stiles moaned loudly. His hands gripped the pillow tightly, clenching and unclenching around the fabric while his skin seemed to sizzle with each hot kiss.

Scott, who was usually as impatient as Stiles himself, always took his time when it was his turn. Not that Stiles rushed through sex.

Hot, open-mouthed kisses were covering first his shoulders, then his back. The closer Scott came to the band of his pants the more needy became Stiles' moans. He knew what his boyfriend had planned and the anticipation alone was enough to almost make him come.

Almost.

“God, are you trying to kill me?” Stiles panted, when Scott spent nearly an eternity licking and kissing the small of his back, his hands running up and down over the still clothed flesh. He didn't get an answer, of course not. Scott's mind was wholly focused on him now, and it would take a lot to get him out of the trance-like state he was in.

Stiles remembered the memorable incident of his father coming into the room while they were … busy. Scott hadn't even stopped sucking on his neck while the Sheriff had hastily turned around and even slammed the door shut.

Thankfully his father wasn't at home this time.

The noise of ripping fabric pulled Stiles from his memories, and a delicious shiver raced over his spine only to pool in his groin, making him even harder. If that was possible.

His hips started to rise when he felt the tip of Scott's tongue trace over his heated skin, slowly, from one side to the other. It wouldn't be long now before he finally reached his goal and Stiles' world would turn hazy at first.

Hazy with passion, and heat, pumping through his blood, allowing him to get lost inside the moment. Allowing him to forget the outside world. The wet patch on his skin sent wave after wave of arousal through him, making him moan and whimper. His hips moved on their own, trying to guide Scott's tongue to the one point where he needed it the most.

And then, finally …

“Oh.”


End file.
